Golden Hearts, Silver Smiles and Purple Eyes
by EscapeArtistAO
Summary: Leah Maran is one of the most respected journalists in Gotham City. What happens when she takes on the most terrifying yet sought after subject in Gotham's criminal underworld? She played with fire, little did she know she'd get burned.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

 _I tapped my needle and pushed the air out. No matter how quickly I moved, the heroin never hit me fast enough. In the two years that I had been an addict, I never once felt like I was a good person. I was one. Before I turned into this. I hit my arm a couple times, finding my favorite vein. I shoved the needle into my arm and injected the warm substance into my bloodstream. The high never got old. It never got any less terrifying. Every time I did this, I was playing Russian Roulette with my life. I knew this, but I didn't care. I didn't have anyone. I had myself and that was supposed to be enough. But it never was. My junkie partner in crime, Casey and I always shot off together. She was the only family I had. We were Gotham City street rats our whole lives. Together._

 _Just as I started to feel my body float away, I felt Casey shake me. I felt a foamy liquid coming out of my mouth and I felt as though an earthquake was erupting through my body. I was overdosing. I knew it was a matter of time. Casey screamed my name as loud as she could. She tried to slap me to snap me out of it, but being as high as I was, she couldn't do much. I felt my body slip away and I felt at peace. For the first time in my entire life. I was gone. I was dead._

I shot up in my queen sized bed, my chest heaving up and down rapidly. Another nightmare about my past. I had been sober for ten years, yet the nightmares never ceased. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and headed to my master bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed I looked like utter shit. I sighed heavily and splashed cold water on my face. I looked down at my arm and saw my severely faded track marks. I hated them being there. I had surgery after surgery but no matter how many procedures I had, they never went away completely. Not to me anyway. I looked at my huge clock hanging on my bedroom wall and saw it was already six in the morning. I may as well stay up at this point, I thought. I always tried to be at the office before eight. I was what you might call a workaholic. It was the only thing that gave me a fix now without almost killing me, for the most part. I was the lead journalist for the Gotham City Times Newspaper. After my heavy OD with Casey, I got my shit together. I checked into a community rehab and detox center to get clean. I did and luckily didn't have any relapses. Casey unfortunately did not. I tried to get her to come with me but she refused. I hadn't seen my best friend in ten years. I missed her, but I shrugged it off and hopped in the shower. I washed the night away and got ready for work. I dressed in my dark skinny jeans with black heeled boots and a dark green button up top. My blonde hair swayed behind me and followed all the way down my back. My sobriety led me to a life of OCD. I always had to look perfect and my shrink said it was a side effect of long term sobriety. Great. I grabbed my coffee cup and headed out of my apartment building. I loved my apartment. It was my sanctuary. I made good money, so I lived in the upper east side of Gotham. It was a good neighborhood. I walked quickly down the busy street and pulled my phone out as it started vibrating. I clicked the green answer icon and blew my hair from my face.

"Yeah, this is Leah." I said almost out of breath already. No one said I was in shape, I just looked good in a bikini.

"Leah, it's Brett. I need you at the Museum downtown. Like now. Huge story broke out this morning and we need it covered by the best." Brett said awkwardly.

"Alright, what happened?" Leah asked.

"The Joker. He hit it last night. Cops won't say if anything is missing. Or if he decided to leave any messages for Batman like he did when he offed Robin. He really likes the museum I guess." Brett said as he sipped his coffee loudly. I had only been at the Gotham City Times for a couple of years so I had not really had a chance to write a piece about the city's most feared crime lord. I had to admit, I was excited. The Joker had always intrigued me and I knew his stories sold. I switched my phone to my other ear and proceeded down Broadway.

"Alright, I am on my way. I will see if I can't get one of the GCPD guys to give me some info. I will be in soon." I said as I hung up. I knew Brett probably wanted to tell me to hurry like he usually did so I wanted to beat him to it. I walked a few more blocks and saw the GC Museum. Swarms of people were in front of the gorgeous building, taking pictures and gossiping. I tried to listen in and only caught a few bits I already knew about. I saw the GC Coroner Van pull up and I immediately knew what to do. I pulled out a random badge I had in my bag and hurried to the guarding police officers standing in front of the yellow crime scene tape.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" one cop asked me with a flirty tone. I batted my eyelashes and played along.

"Maybe, i'm Stacy from the Gotham City Morgue. I'm an assistant and was told to get a pre-report of the bodies." I said smiling. He looked at me sideways. Fuck.

"Bodies? Hate to disappoint you little lady, but only one dead guy today." he said, not sounding too suspicious.

"Oh! I must have misread the request. Anyway, I will only be five minutes. Please?" I asked as I flashed a sexy grin his way. He sighed and lifted up the yellow tape.

"Five minutes. Boss will have my hide if he finds out I let you in." the rookie cop claimed as I bent underneath the tape and winked at him. He blushed and continued holding back the nosey crowd. I peeked my head into the huge entrance of the museum and followed the blue uniforms. I followed the many different exhibits in the long halls and reached the crime scene. There were bloodstains everywhere on the marble tile and a body lay sprawled in front of the prehistoric hunter display. I recognized the victim as Sal Maroni. Maroni was Gotham's second best in the mob underworld. He and The Joker had always been in a full out war, but had never had the chances to kill each other. Until now.

Maroni's blood was splashed onto the stone walls and his brains covered the plexiglass behind him. I was able to see the body close up and I saw his mouth. His lips had been carved into a deep yet terrifying smile that stretched from ear to ear. The Joker had won. He won the ongoing battle in the Gotham City Mob war and he left a work of art behind.

"Time of death?" a familiar voice asked the coroner. I looked over and Commissioner Gordon had arrived to the scene. I turned my face slightly, he hated when I used fake badges to get into off limits areas. Commissioner Gordon and I weren't exactly friends, but we would on occasion help each other in our line of duty.

"Well, based on my findings, I'd say ToD is 1:43am, bullet trauma to the head with a handgun. I will have to examine the body further to figure out if the intrusions to the mouth were a contribution. He lost a lot of blood during that." the overweight coroner said as he circled the body. Gordon thanked him then saw me. He rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he asked as he approached me. He folded his arms and eyed me like a teenager who just stole money from his wallet.

"Come on Gordon. I am under orders here. Can you tell me anything?" I asked. He sighed in defeat.

"All I know is that The Joker is stepping up his game. I heard that Harley Quinn left him a few weeks ago after he busted her out of Belle Reve Penitentiary in Louisiana. To be quite honest I'm surprised she is still alive. I don't think the guy handles rejection well." Gordon said as he looked at Maroni's mangled corpse.

"Yeah, no shit. Do you know why she left him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know Maran. I don't get involved in our most wanted criminals love lives. Amanda Waller has been snooping around our police department so I feel like she is involved somehow. But of course separate entities, you know how it goes." Gordon said with a hint of resentment in his voice. I knew Gordon was getting frustrated with the government getting involved in all of Gotham's issues. It seemed every time the government got involved they made matters worse for example Task Force X. Sure they defeated whatever the hell that thing was in Midway City but all in all, the Force created even more issues afterwards. Gordon turned to me, "Listen, I think you need to be really careful about what stories you publish from now on. I know you haven't done any work on The Joker as of yet but I don't think I need to remind you what ended up happening when you did that story on Batman earlier this year." I rolled my eyes. I did a story on Batman earlier this year and I was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs, thinking I knew his real name. I got out fine thanks to Gordon.

"I will be fine. My office has tight security as of late and my apartment building is near impossible to get into unless you're a resident." I said as I shoved my notes into my bag. "Thanks for not kicking me out, I gotta head to the office. Take it easy Gordon." I said as I slapped him chummy like on his shoulder. He mumbled a yeah yeah under his breath and called after me.

"Just be careful and watch your back. The Joker is not a happy camper as of late since he got dumped. So don't piss him off with those strong words of yours." He said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah, I got it." I said said as I continued forward. I hurried past the cops before they could figure out that I had no part in this criminal investigation and headed further into downtown Gotham City. I reached the tall building and slid through the the revolving doors. I scanned my badge and headed to the fiftieth floor, Gotham City Times. I did my quick hellos as I headed to my office and slammed the door when I entered. My office was nice, a lot nicer than Brett's. The Chief of Staff, Rob, promoted me a few months ago and even gave me his office since he was technically retiring. Brett shockingly wasn't angry. I sat in my chair and starting checking my messages as I uploaded my recordings from this morning onto my MAC. The day was going by pretty well until I got a knock at my door. It was Brett.

"Hey, Chinese is here." He said as he set down a carton of noodles on my desk. I smiled mumbled a thanks as I grabbed the chopsticks attached to the carton. Brett looked afraid.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. He rubbed the back of his salt and pepper hair nervously.

"We have a new guy. He's the guy from New York Times. Rob kinda wants both of you on The Joker story." He said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked. Brett groaned.

"Come on Leah, I have no say in this. Please say you will be nice and cooperate." Brett asked.

"I am the best here, Brett. I don't need some overachiever getting in my way." I said back. Brett looked at me with pleading eyes. I growled.

"Ugh fine. I guess I don't have a choice." I said in defeat.

"Well yeah, because he is sort of on his way up here to meet you." Brett said as he peeked out of my giant glass walls. I rolled my eyes and slammed my head down on my desk. "And here he is! Hey Jeff! So glad you could make it here so soon." Brett said as a very tall and handsome blonde haired guy walked in. His hair was in a man bun and he was dressed in a hipster get up. He was actually, pretty damn hot. I blinked and sat back in my chair.

"Hi Brett. This must be the famous Leah! I am so in awe by you and your work. Your piece on Batman is hanging up in my apartment." Jeff said in a condescending tone. I nodded in a challenging manner.

"I see. Well, since you and I are apparently teaming up on this one, here is my info." I said as I handed him my card. He laughed and shoved my card in his back pocket.

"Yeah thanks." Jeff said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Prick.

"So anyway, I will get you settled in Jeff. Leah, let me know of any updates on J's story." Brett said, trying to change the subject. They left my office and I felt like punching someone. This was supposed to be MY piece. I would get to The Joker. I would get to him before Jeff did.

I was sitting in my apartment, surrounded by mug-shots and files that I had illegally obtained on The Joker. I drank my glass of wine and stared at every syllable. I was trying to figure out his next move. This way, I could get to his next hit before the cops or any competition in the form of Jeff did. I heard the news come on and I ignored it until I saw a bright green light on the screen. I turned up the volume and honed in.

" _Authorities say Maroni was dead upon arrival. The Joker is still at large and extremely dangerous. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact The Gotham Police Department. In other news, Bruce Wayne attends the Metropolitan Gala this evening with Prima Ballerina..."_

I rewound the DVR until it showed The Joker's face on the screen again. I paused the taping and stared into his icy blue eyes. They were entrancing. I had to admit, I was intrigued by him. He was very...attractive. All of the sudden, I heard a knock at my door. I ran to answer in a timely manner and smiled when I saw my neighbor friend Corrine waiting outside my front door. I unlocked the door and smiled as she held up a bottle of Jack Daniel's and ice cream. I may have been ten years sober with heroin, but alcohol was something that I never had a problem with. For one thing, I didn't like it much.

"Girl's night?" She asked as she came in. I closed the door behind her and laughed.

"I suppose. But we do have men in the mix…"I said. She eyed me with a confused look. "Well, we have Jack, Ben and Jerry." I said. She laughed at my joke and grabbed some shot glasses along with a couple of spoons.

"Ugh, I have so had it with men. Steve ditched me yet again tonight." Corinne said as she unscrewed the bottle cap.

"I told you he isn't worth your time." I said as I started to unwrap the ice cream container. "I know. I just hate being single. I have ALWAYS had a boyfriend. Being single is just shitty...Oh God, I am so stupid. It's not shitty, it's just not for everyone!" Corrine tried to plead. I smiled.

"It's okay. I don't take offense to that. I like being just me. We just have to find you a guy that isn't a piece of crap." I said as I clinked her shot glass with mine and shot back my liquor. We headed into my room and I showed her my new subject.

"Damn. He is like stupid hot." Corrine said as she practically drooled over my paused flat screen.

"Yeah, too bad he is a wanted criminal." I said sarcastically as I chuckled a bit. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, now a days who cares? I'd let him off me anyday." Corrine said in a slutty tone. I laughed and she laughed with me. We drank the bottle of Jack and she headed across the hall to her apartment to crash. I was pretty drunk, but I had to get some of my story done. For some reason, liquid encouragement always helped with my writing. It was a good thing I had automatic grammar check. The next morning, I presented my outline to Brett while Jeff sat next to me, anxiously hoping Brett hated it. Brett looked up and smiled at me.

"This is great. We need a biography piece before we can start nailing this guys public profile. This goes back all the way to his early days as a crime lord. How did you get this information anyway?" Brett asked curiously.

"Oh I have my ways…" I said as I bit my nail. Jeff scoffed. I shot him a warning glare and continued to look at Brett for validation.

"Well, I will get this to the copy editor and we will have it hot by five. Good work Leah." Brett said as he got up and headed to the copy editors office. Jeff turned to me and eyed me.

"Have something to say, Jeff?" I asked sideways.

"Nope, well yeah. If only I had a nice rack to get legal documentation." Jeff said.

"I don't use my looks or body to do my job." I argued. He scoffed and stormed out. I seriously couldn't stand the guy so far. As hot as he was, he was a douche bag. I went home for the weekend and was actually looking forward to my three day weekend. My piece was going to be published in time for the Friday paper and two television stations had already asked for interviews with me for next week. Life was good. I slept in Saturday morning and sat around in my pajamas all day. Once the evening hit, I decided to finally get out of my clothes and bathe like a normal person. I sat in my oversized tub and sipped on my red wine. The bubbles in my bath were overflowing and the candles dimly lit my bathroom. It was so relaxing. I started to drift off when I heard a loud bang in the front of my apartment. My heart was beating rapidly within seconds. Someone had broke into my apartment and I was in the tub. Naked obviously. My breathing became irregular and my chest heaved. I tried to think if I had time to jump out and make a break for it out of the fire escape. Not a chance, the steps were becoming louder from within my apartment. Before I could carry onto my next stupid plan, pale fingers wrapped themselves around the bathroom door and slowly moved the door open wide. My heart skipped a beat and a pulsating feeling rushed through my body when his tall figure stepped inside.

"Well hello there, Ms. Maran. Mind if I come in?" He asked with his silver grill gleaming against the candle light. That was it, I was done for.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

My heart was pounding. In my head, I knew I should be covering myself with as much of the bubble bath as I could, but I was frozen. His lime green hair radiated off of the light that came from my bedroom and his smile sparked in my eyes. If he looked closely enough, I know he could have seen me shake with fear.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound firm. He let out a small cackle as he walked further into my bathroom. I could see the shadow of another person standing outside the bathroom, waiting for orders.

"What do I want...that's such a complex question Leah." He said as he leaned against the bathroom counter, not taking his eyes away from me. The way he spoke was drawn out and extended in a way that was almost inhuman.

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I craned my neck to watch him. He pulled out a newspaper that had been folded into a section and threw it in the tub. The paper landed on my chest and started to soak. I grabbed it and held it up. The candlelight next to me lit the words _'Into the Mind of a Killer' by Leah Maran_. My heart sank. He saw the article. "So what do you want from me?" I asked as I held the paper still in my hand. He growled as he pondered an answer.

"The truth for one thing. How do you know all of these very personal things about me, Ms. Maran? Who have you been talking to?" He asked as he folded his arms.

"I have my ways Mr. Joker. I am just doing my job." I said trying not to give any break in my voice. He smiled.

"I see. Well here's the thing gorgeous. I do not appreciate you prying into my business especially without my permission. You see all of this information you somehow got is going to be seen by every enemy I have in this city. When enemies know stuff, they do stuff, get where i'm going with this?" He said, still with a terrifying smile on his face. I nodded nervously.

"So? You're gonna kill me?" I asked. He laughed a dark laugh that chilled me to the bone.

"Kill a hot young thing like you? Not a chance." He said as he eyed my naked body. I covered my chest with my arms and blinked, trying to change the subject without speaking. "I have no intention of kill you Leah. You're going to work for me." He said. I widened my eyes.

"Work for you? How?" I argued. I hadn't realized I shot up a tad, revealing my breasts a little too much, until I saw him change his stare to a hungry one. I slid back down and started breathing heavier.

"You seem to have a great talent for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I have a great crew, but none of em' are as pretty as you. No offense, Frost." He said to the man standing outside the door. I saw the figure shrug and The Joker chuckled. Johnny Frost. I didn't know much about him, except he had been the one to break The Joker out of Arkham about five years ago, one of The Joker's first incarcerations. He had been The Joker's right hand ever since.

"So wait, you want me to be your information whore? Spy on criminals? I don't think so." I said. He sighed and started to snake towards me. He sat on the edge of the tub. I could smell his intoxicating scent of liquor and gun powder.

"Now listen, I know you make good money over at that news station. A little over seventy five k a year plus benefits if my intel is correct. I get it. But listen gorgeous…"He said as he drew his gold gun and placed it to my temple. If I hadn't taken care of it prior to my bath, I know I would have pissed myself. "I am not a man who easily accepts the word 'no'. I have a very fragile ego, ya know." He said sarcastically. He cocked the gun and dug it further into my skull. "So what do ya say? Quit that place and come work for me?" he asked. I hesitated and tried to speak. He dug the gun further which caused me to let out a small groan. "What was that?" He asked as he bent his ear down to my level.

"Alright. I will quit the Gotham Times and come work for you." I said as he smiled from ear to ear in triumph.

"Good girl". He said as he withdrew his gun and started to exit the bathroom.

"Dirt bag." I said under my breath. He stopped and inhaled deeply, almost trying to calm himself down.

"You almost had it right. But that mouth is gonna get you killed someday." He said. Before I could react, I felt a sharp blow to my head and everything went black.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I came to and felt a pounding sensation on my temple. I lifted my hands to my aching wound and panicked when I felt pieces of thread. I looked around and I was in my bed, dressed in one of my silk nighties. I checked my phone to see what time it was and I had a text.

 _Good Morning Sunshine. Sorry about my little outburst last night. I do not take well to insults. DO enjoy your Sunday, it will be your last day off for a while. I expect you to be "unemployed" by tomorrow evening. If you are having second thoughts, just remember I will be paying you double and I also don't accept the word 'no' as you may recall. See you very soon._

I scoffed in frustration. Why did I ever write that piece? What was a I thinking? Too late to do anything about it now, he had me. I was in his grasp and I could tell there was no getting out. I went into my bathroom and pulled my hair aside to see three little stitches on my scalp. I wasn't sure who gave me the stitches, but I knew it wasn't for my benefit. A night at the hospital would raise too many questions. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, just to find that I still looked awful. My heart skipped a beat when I heard a knock at my front door. I hesitated, not knowing if it was my new wild eyed boss or not.

"Leah, open up! I'm so hungover and I need a greasy diner breakfast, stat!" Corrine yelled as she lazily pounded on my door. I tried to straighten myself up and I opened the door. She looked at me with immediate worry. "Oh my God, you look terrible." She said.

"Yeah, didn't sleep very good last night." I said as I grabbed my purse from the coat hanger.

"Couldn't have been THAT bad of a night, who left these?" Corrine asked as she headed further into my kitchen. I looked at her curiously and saw a vase of red roses sitting on my kitchen counter. She lifted the note out of them and read it to herself. "I look forward to our future together. Stay beautiful." Corrine said with a sultry tone as she set the note back into the bouquet. "Damn girl, you didn't tell me you had a new guy!" She exclaimed.

"I um, I don't. These are from my new boss." I said as I got a glass and watered the beauties.

"New boss? You quit the Times?" She questioned.

"Uh, yeah. This guy is going to pay me double so…"I said trying to sound normal. Corrine eyed me cautiously.

"Well, what paper is it?" She asked.

"Um, it's not a newspaper. Or news of any kind really. It's more of a research quality position I guess." I replied. She nodded, still eyeing me. She knew I wasn't telling her everything.

"Well, that's good I guess. You hungry? Breakfast is on me today." She said as she smiled. I nodded and followed her. She talked my ear off about the guy she met at the club the night before and their adventures afterwards. I hardly touched my greasy breakfast as she devoured hers. I tried to pay attention to her as best as I could, but my mind was running wild. I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. I wasn't scared of thugs. I grew up with plenty of criminal activity around me, being a drug addict and all. But something about The Joker made my heart skip a beat. He terrified me, yet somehow he made my body feel like it was on fire. I poked at my scrambled eggs as Corrine paid for our food and we headed back to the apartment building. After we said our goodbyes, I decided to call Brett. I needed to get this over with, even though Monday was at least twelve hours away.

"Hello, this is Brett?" Brett said sleepily.

"Hey Brett, it's Leah." I said.

"Oh hey, Leah what's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Listen, I am not coming back to The Times. It's nothing personal…"I started to say. I heard him start to argue.

"Leah, what are you talking about? You are my best writer, I can't lose you! What made this happen?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just offered another position and I can't turn it down." I said. Little did he know that can't was intensely literal in this case.

"I don't know what to say. Other than I will miss you. Is there anything I can do to make ya stay?" Brett asked as I heard one of his kids in the background.

"No, I'm sorry. I will be by tomorrow morning to clear out my office. Thanks for understanding Brett." I said as I quickly hung up. I had tears welling up in my eyes. I loved my job. But I knew that if I didn't quit, my life was in even more danger than it already was. All because I wrote a stupid article. I tried my best to keep my mind busy by cleaning my apartment, doing the dishes. I even did my laundry which I hated doing. I knew that if The Joker really was going to pay me double, I would be set for life. But I still had no idea what the job would be like. How often was I supposed to be his slave? How dangerous would this be? That question I already knew the answer to. I was now an employee of Gotham's most feared gangster, my life would always be in danger.

I walked into the Gotham Times office and everyone eyed me. Clearly I was the topic of discussion this morning. I headed into my office and started packing up my things. I saw Jeff walk into my office and shove his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you got your wish." I said.

"I never wished for you to quit." Jeff said objectively. "Why are you doing' this Maran? You're talented as shit, this doesn't make sense." Jeff said.

"It's none of your business Jeff." I said as I placed a picture of Corrine and I in the box. He scoffed.

"Look, I know you don't know me. But if you need to talk…"He said.

"No thanks. I'll be fine." I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Leah, is there something you aren't telling me?" Jeff asked as he placed his palms on my desk. I looked up at him. I wish I could have just poured it all out, tell him that I was in danger. But I couldn't. I would just be putting him at risk.

"No, really Jeff. Just let it go." I said as I grabbed the box. I started to exit the bare office before I turned to Jeff. "Listen, thanks for trying to help. Good luck okay?" I said, putting our beef silently to rest. He nodded suspiciously and watched me head to the elevator. I should have known, being a journalist, Jeff wouldn't let my sudden decision go anytime soon.

I headed back to my apartment and immediately busted out a bottle of my best red wine I had. The sun was setting and I looked at the beautiful city outside of my living room window. I sipped on the bottle of wine and suddenly felt exhausted. I laid on my sofa and drifted into a light sleep. What felt like only a few minutes later, I felt a cold hand brushing my long blonde hair out of my face. I shot my eyes open and saw him. He was beaming above me, looking at me like I was his prey.

"Rise and shine, hotness. You've got work to do." He said as he checked his phone. I sat up quickly and noticed how close he really was. "I need you to find out everything you can about this guy. I killed his brother about six months ago so I imagine he will be coming for me any day now. Here is his basic information. Need this by Friday." he said as he handed me the file.

"Why Friday?" I asked. He smiled, showing his silver grill.

"Because that it when I bring the fight to him. Ya know, nip the problem in the bud." he cackled. "I trust I am your only employer now, yes?" he asked.

"Yes. I quit my dream job for you. Happy?" I asked.

"You could say that." he growled as he winked at me. Just then, I heard Corrine style knocking at my door.

"Leah! I know you are home. Come on open up!" she yelled.

"Get gone! She can't see you, too many questions. Get in my closet." I said as I pushed him into my walk in bedroom closet. He held his hands up defensively has he stifled a laugh. I went and answered the door to see Corrine eyeing someone down the hall.

"Dude, check out Mr. Double 0 hottie down the hall." she said. I peeked my head around the corner and saw what I assume was Johnny Frost, on his phone. He saw us and winked but before Corrine could flirt, I pulled her inside. "Damn, what is up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, just don't want hall guy creeping on us." I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun. Want to head to the club tonight? Get our dance on and celebrate your new job?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure. I will meet you at your place in an hour, I gotta get ready." I replied as I basically pushed back out into the hall. Before she could object, I shut the door. I looked behind me and saw The Joker coming out of my room with a pair of lacy black panties in his white hand.

"Damn. Daddy would pay to see you in these." he laughed. I could not tell if he was joking but somehow my heart still skipped. I grabbed my panties from him and proceeded to my closet. I grabbed my pleather leggings, a silver sequin top with chains as straps and my black stilettos. I quickly changed, hoping The Joker had left. When I came out, I took my ponytail holder out and ran my fingers through my hair in front of my mirror. I felt his cold figure come up behind me and I saw his green hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed himself against me. My breathing became rapid. "Well now you don't have to look this sexy to do your job." He said as he ran a finger down my bare back. I shivered and he smiled at this.

"I'm going to a club tonight." I said as I turned to face him. I had to show him I wasn't afraid of him. Or at least make him believe that. His smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Your guy is a regular at this place. I can still do my first assignment." I said in defense. He tensed his jaw. I slipped out from his grasp and headed for the front door. "You can let yourself out right, Mr. Joker?" I asked as I didn't even bother turning around. Lucky for me, I had keypad locks. I quickly got Corrine and we headed down the hall. We saw Frost standing like a statue at the end of the hall and of course Corrine just couldn't resist.

"Hey sexy." She giggled. Frost smiled slightly and watched as I yanked her down to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door button. We headed to the club and it was packed. Corrine and I headed straight to the bar and grabbed a couple of drinks. Corrine was gone within twenty minutes, dancing with some guy. I looked at the notes in my phone and the picture The Joker had texted me of the guy he wanted me to follow. He had caramel colored skin, dark entrancing eyes and a gorgeous face. I looked around for what seemed like forever. I couldn't find him. Just my luck, he wouldn't be here. Just as I was ready to give up, I saw him. He was sitting at the bar with three other guys, talking. I saw him look up in my direction and I quickly looked away. I looked back and saw him lick his lips slightly and whisper something to his friends without taking his eyes off of me. He got up and started walking my way. Damnit. He approached me and sat next to me.

"Hey lovely. What's your name?" He asked. He was beautiful. Tattoos and piercings everywhere. Amazing body. This job may not be so bad afterall.

"I'm Leah. You are?" I asked.

"Brian. But my friends call me T-Bone." He said smiling. "So what's a fine thing like you doing alone at a club?" He asked. I smiled shly.

"My friend is here, already snagged by someone. I on the other hand don't have anyone to take me out on the dance floor." I said as I sipped my drink.

"That's a damn shame. You from around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I grew up in Gotham City. I live in the Upper East Side. You?" I asked.

"Nah, i'm from NYC. My brother was killed here in Gotham about a half a year ago. Just here to tie up some...loose ends for him. Upper East Side huh? Classy lady." He said in a charming tone. I smiled. "Can I take you out for a dance?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the sardine packed dance floor. The club was pitch black except for green and red strobe lights. My mind started to feel hazy. I shrugged it off and started dancing. I moved my hips and wrapped my arms around Brian's neck. He grabbed my hips grinded into me. My dizziness was getting worse and I had to grip onto him tighter. Something wasn't right. I noticed that we were dancing towards the corner of the dance floor. I was against the wall suddenly and Brian whispered, "you are so fuckin' hot. How's that drink feelin'?" He asked. I had been drugged. But I couldn't say anything. My mouth almost felt frozen shut. T-Bone's hands started to slide up my dress and there was nothing I could do. He turned me around so I was smashed up against the wall. I wanted to cry out for help, but no one would hear me. No one would notice. Just as my eyes started to well up with tears, I felt his hands suddenly leave me. I felt like I was sliding down the wall, trying to grasp on. Then I felt two cold hands wrap around me and turn me around. The Joker was standing in front of me pressing himself into me so I wouldn't fall. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I noticed T-Bone was lying dead on the ground next to us. The Joker moved us down the wall a few feet so we were away from the body. I was ready to pass out, then I saw T-Bone's crew walking through the the crowd, looking for us.

"Good work, doll. You did we….". The Joker said until I cut him off. I pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around him, trying to cover the color of his hair. He didn't even try to question, he shoved his tongue in my mouth and kissed me back. I saw T-Bone's crew right behind The Joker and my heart raced. The Joker hitched my leg onto his hip and growled into my mouth. His breath was like a drug. It tasted incredible. Once the thugs were gone, I pulled back and looked at The Joker. He was breathing heavily and darting his eyes from my lips to my eyes. As much as I hated this man, as much as I wanted to be free of him, I didn't want to stop kissing him. I was not in my right mind, so I went for it. I crushed my lips to his and he responded by wrapping his fingers around me even tighter. Something was coming over me that at first I couldn't understand. Then it hit me. This was the same high I felt when I was doing heroin. It was a feeling that I could never explain or shake. Ten years of sobriety had always been hard. I couldn't lie, I missed heroin. I missed the high it gave me. So the fact that his man, this evil man gave me the same feeling, made me feel so lost. But I didn't care. I didn't know if it was the drugs or if it was a true desire. But I didn't care. I pulled away but didn't release my suitor.

"Let's go." I gasped. He slid an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the club. His purple sports car was parked out down the street so we walked quickly. Neither of us said anything. We reached the car and Frost got out of it and tossed The Joker the keys.

"You good boss?" Frost asked.

"Oh yeah." The Joker growled as we got in. Frost nodded and started to walk. The Joker shoved his key into the ignition and sped away. I kissed his neck roughly and bit down hard. He groaned swerved onto the next street. I kissed down his neck and onto his chest which was showing through an unbuttoned maroon colored shirt. I undid his pants and wrapped my hand around him. He groaned loudly and slammed on the breaks. We were at my apartment. The drugs were hitting me hard, but at this moment, I wanted him. He shoved his member back into his pants and zipped up. I eyed him curiously.

"Get out." He growled. I got out of the car, expecting him to speed off and leave me there. But he didn't. He got out of the car and wrapped an arm around my waist. I pressed my finger to the finger pad outside of the building as he moved my hair and bit around my neck. I moaned and wrapped my arm around the back of his head. We reached the elevator and he shoved me against the mirrored wall. He kissed me roughly and bit down on my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked on his green hair. He ran his hand down my thigh and lifted my dress. He put his cold hand between my legs and shoved my panties aside. I groaned as he stopped to see my face. He smiled an evil smile at my yearning for him. "You want this or is this the roofies talking?" He growled. I looked at him and groaned.

"Does it matter?" I asked. I knew he truly didn't care. He chuckled and shoved his fingers inside of me and I moaned, loudly.

"No. It really doesn't." He said as he captured my mouth with his. He moved his fingers in and out of me and I couldn't take it anymore. He could tell I was close to the edge so he stopped. The elevator reached my floor and he threw me over his shoulders. I laughed slightly as we reached my door and he entered in my PIN. How he knew that I still didn't know. My door unlocked and he set me down on the entryway table. Picture frames and a vase fell and shattered onto the ground. We didn't care. The Joker ripped my panties down and tore them into two lacey pieces. He ripped apart the top of my dress, exposing my chest to him. He ran his hands all over me and bit everywhere he could reach. I moaned into him and started to grind my hips in frustration. He smiled and unzipped his pants. Before I could think, he shoved himself into me. I tilted my head back, giving him full access to my neck. He bit so hard, I felt blood trickling down my neck. He moved in and out of me hard. He reached back up to my lips and I could taste the blood. He growled into my mouth and continued pounding into me. My mind was swimming. I couldn't believe my new drug of choice was a man I hated. A man who had turned my life upside down within a few days had me under his thumb. Literally.

Authors Note: I apologize for the abrupt smut. I really did not expect these two to get physical like this so quickly, but they took it here. ;-)

Please understand that this does not mean holding hands and date nights for these two just yet. Keep in mind that Leah is drugged right now and not in her right mind. Or is she?


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. It felt like my head was being drilled from the inside. I was wearing the last remaining shards of my dress and half naked. I felt a throbbing pain in my neck and reached up to feel a puffy contusion. Then it hit me. I slept with him. I fucked him. I had sex with a monster. Within a matter of a week, this person had completely ruined my life and I had the audacity to let him touch me.

I didn't remember details of our episode, but I did remember enjoying it. That was the part that made me feel like I had to run to the bathroom. I bolted out of bed and wretched into the bathroom sink, hard. I splashed my face with cold water and rinsed my mouth out. Did this make me a part of the mob? I got a man killed last night. Granted, this man tried to date rape me, but still. I got him killed.

I looked up into the mirror and saw the person staring back at me. My eyes were sunken in, I had hickies all over my neck. I barely recognized myself. I could have gotten Corrine hurt. I should never had done this business with her there. What was I thinking? I couldn't believe how many mistakes I had made in the past week. All I wanted at this point was a hit. The sobriety was starting to seem overrated. But I couldn't let him have that part of me. No way.

I ran the shower as hot as I could and got in. I scrubbed my skin until I start to bleed. I couldn't get him off of me. Why was this happening? Only days ago, I was happy. I had an amazing career, I was heading to the top. Then because of one wrong move, I was now a slave. Sure I was getting paid, but spying on and setting up gangsters for the benefit of another gangster was not the career choice I had in mind.

I got out of the shower and threw on a black tank top and pj shorts. I ran over to Corrine's apartment and starting slamming on the door. She answered with a bowl of cereal in her hand and her mouth full.

"Hey!" She said with milk spilling out.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked. She eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were okay, I had to leave…" I started to say.

"Yeah, Mr. Hall Hottie was at the club and said you had to leave early due to your new job. He offered to take me home." She said smiling.

"Oh. Yeah, well that's good. Did he give you any trouble?" I asked.

"No…" She said as she brushed my long hair aside. She smiled wide.

"Did someone get laid last night?!" Corrine yelped. I shuddered.

"No. Just a little fooling around." I lied. Just as I was getting ready to break down and tell her everything, I saw Jeff coming towards my apartment.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Whoa." Corrine said between bites.

"Hi Leah. Just dropping by. Saying hi." He said.

"Um, yeah. Okay. Want to come in?" I asked. He nodded and headed into my apartment.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" I asked Corrine as she winked and headed back into her apartment. I walked into my place and shut the door. I double locked it.

"Paranoid much? This is a nice neighborhood, I don't think…." Jeff started to say.

"Yeah, I am paranoid like you said. Now what do you want?" I asked.

"Listen, I feel bad about how you and I started things. It was my fault." He said.

"Yeah, I am sure you feel bad. Now. I am not there anymore so you basically got my job. Of course you want things to be cool." I said as I leaned against my kitchen counter.

"No it's not that...I really do feel bad. But you seemed...upset when you left. I know you weren't fired. What happened Maran?" He asked. I shook my head. "What the hell is that on your neck? Looks like something bit you. Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed aside my hair. I pulled back and started making coffee.

"It's nothing. Want some coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Black." He said as he set down his messenger bag and sat down at my bar. We talked most of the morning and as it turned out, Jeff wasn't a bad guy. It just happened to be that we were a lot like. Both headstrong and stubborn. He made me laugh, considering the circumstances. For a few hours, he made me forget about the stress I had been carrying.

"Listen, there is a show tonight at my friends cafe. You like jazz?" He asked.

"Yeah, just so happens I do." I said smiling. He smiled back and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Awesome. Well, I will swing by around nine, that good?" He asked. I nodded and he flashed me his incredible smile. Just then, my phone buzzed. I received a text message that I didn't even want to open.

 _Get rid of him. Now. -J_

I panicked and wondered how the hell he knew Jeff was in my apartment. Was he watching me? Another text buzzed through.

 _You look adorable this morning. I don't want to mess up your look with male model blood this early…-J_

I looked up, behind Jeff's shoulder. The Joker was standing on my balcony. I quickly looked away and jumped off of my barstool. Jeff eyed me curiously.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. Listen I should get some sleep, it was a long night. Pick me up tonight?" I said.

"Yeah. I will see you later." Jeff said as he smiled and left my apartment. I went to my balcony and opened the door. I looked around the patio and fire escape, no Joker. I headed back inside and turned around to look outside. Where did he go? All of the sudden I felt two cold hands run down my arms from behind me. He growled into my ear and shivers rose up my back.

"Who was the hipster?" He asked, in almost a threatening tone.

"That's none of your business." I said as I wiggled out of his grip to face him. He laughed and without warning, grabbed me by the throat.

"I beg to differ. You work for ME. I have a right to know who my employees associate with. Especially the ones I am fucking." he growled. The truth was, he terrified me. I tried to act fearless around him. He took my career and freedom, but he couldn't have my pride. It made me sick that I let him touch me in the way that he did the night prior. If I would have just been more mindful, I would have never have been drugged. I would have known better.

I choked as my eyes watered. He grinned and released me.

"So was last night as good for you as it was for me?" He asked as he took out his phone.

"No. Not even in the slightest." I said as I clutched my throat. He flashed his evil smile at my direction.

"That's not what you said at the time…." He said. I quivered in disgust. "Come on toots, you know you liked it." He said as he approached me. He took a strand of my hair into his fingers and I could taste his breath on mine. "I'll bet no one has made you scream like I did." He said in a deep tone. I eyed with a look of pure hate and he loved it. He knew he was right. I knew he was right. But I wouldn't give that to him. "So let's try again. Who is the douche bag?" he asked.

"He is...he was a co-worker. His name is Jeff." I said, omitting the part about me going out with him tonight.

"I see. And he asked you out on a date for tonight, yes?" He replied. I looked down. Well, there goes that. "I am giving you orders to go so lose the frown. The bar next door is owned by Louie Zalone. Son of a bitch owes me twenty five k. I need someone to get me the access code to his back office. He is a sucker for blondes." The Joker said as he texted someone on his phone.

"Why can't you have one of your guys do it?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"Because. This ugly mother fucker knows what all of my guys look like. He and he beefsteaks will spot em'." He said, clearly getting agitated by my arguing.

"And what makes you think he will let me anywhere near his office?" I said.

"He takes all of his broads back there. Just flirt for a few minutes and he will cave. Got it?" He asked as he eyed me.

"Yes. When do I get paid?" I asked.

"Already deposited the first three months salary into your account. You're welcome." He said as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Then maybe after a job well done, I can come back here and we can…" He said as he reached in to kiss me. I shoved him away.

"What happened last night, it won't happen again." I said as I kept a hand on his bare chest. He growled in a lustful way.

"Yeah, we'll see." he said as he trailed a finger down my sternum. Chills went up and down my spine. The same way they did when I was high. The feeling terrified me. As quick as he came in, he was gone. I scoffed in disgust. I noticed as he left, my entire body was hot. The heat radiated off of every inch of me. I suddenly felt ill and I threw up in the sink. What was happening to me? I started to cry. Nothing felt real anymore. Everything felt as if it imploded and I was surrounded by ruins. I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and set the alarm on my phone. I let the tears flow as I curled into a ball and fell asleep in my polluted bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I woke up a few hours later feeling somewhat refreshed. I knew I would have to find a way to distract Jeff while I was working tonight. The numbers in my bank account were pretty damn motivating. The Joker had placed fifty grand in my account just from my job the night prior. Granted, I didn't know if that was partly an added bonus for my indiscretion as you might call it. I had considered calling Jeff and canceling, but I couldn't. I needed some sense of normalcy. Plus, I really did like Jeff. We got off to a rough start, but he was sweet. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. I didn't want him to get hurt, so I had to try to hide him as best as I could from The Joker. I knew I was being selfish. Jeff could get hurt. I knew maybe there was some part of me that wanted to ask for help but what could he do? I was basically being held hostage. Either I work for The Joker or I die.

I dressed in light skinny jeans with a black low cut top. I waved my blonde hair and shoved on some cute flats. I tried to look as sexy as possible without looking desparate. Not for Jeff really, but for this guy I was supposed to investigate. I did my research and sure enough, the coffee shop that Jeff was taking me to was right next door to this club. Louie Zalone was in the Gotham City Police Department database. Don't ask how I gained access to that. He had a lot of priors, mostly assaults. He was charged for the murder of a well known lawyer in Gotham City about eight years back but suddenly the charges were dropped. Even with substantial evidence. I searched for The Joker out of curiosity. Tons of arrests. A lot of which were with his former girlfriend, Harley Quinn. Most of his arrests got him sent straight to Arkham Asylum however. So there wasn't much on him, I would have to bust into Arkham's files to learn more. I wasn't sure how I would do that, but if I was going to get out of The Joker's untold contract, I would have to learn more about him. And not in a sexy way. That wouldn't free me from him. I heard a knock at my door and I closed my laptop. I opened the door and Jeff stood in front of me, his long hair dangling in front of his face. My heart skipped a beat. He smiled a knee weakening smile and I tried to act normal. He wore a v neck black shirt and light jeans. He looked so good. I had an overwhelming feeling of fear come over me. Would he get hurt because of me? Surely The Joker wouldn't kill everyone I cared about. He may have been a monster but he wasn't a heartless monster. Was he?

"Wow. You look amazing." Jeff said sweetly. I smiled.

"You're sweet." I said as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You ready to head out?" He asked. I nodded and locked my arm with his. We arrived at the coffee shop and sat in the back. "What's your drink?" He asked.

"Red eye." I said smiling. He nodded and I watched as he headed to the front counter, the band setting up in the stage area. I was going five minutes without thinking about my new green haired insane boss when I felt my purse vibrate. I pulled out my phone and saw a text.

 _Remember, you get the code, then you scram. Don't fuck this up or it's your pretty head.- J_

I shook my head in a frustrated manner and shoved my phone back into my clutch. I looked up to see Jeff carrying my Red Eye and his coffee. He looked concerned.

"Hey, everything alright?" He asked as he sat next to me.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, just my new boss." I said. I immedaitely regretted what I had said.

"Wait, you got a new job? That's great! With who?" He asked as he sipped his coffee. I hesitated. How much could I tell him?

"Um, it's a private company. Mostly just researching." I said. He nodded.

"I see, no writing though huh?" He asked.

"Oh no, I am taking a break from writing I think. I need to reboot, if that makes any sense." I said.

"Yeah it does. Whatever the new job is, you'll do great." He said sweetly. I smiled.

"Listen, I am sorry for being such a bitch to you the first time we met. I was just…" I said.

"Intimidated?" He said smirking. I eyed him, but smiled back.

"Maybe." I said, flirting a bit.

"Eh, you are a way better writer than me. I was actually intimidated by you." He added.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, you are the most talked about journalist in Gotham and not to mention so beautiful." He said as he sipped his coffee. He just realized what he said and his cheeks got red under his scruffy lack of shave.

"Beautiful?" I asked.

"Yes." He said as he inched closer to me. I closed the gap between us and kissed him softly on the lips. He smelled amazing. Like coffee, cigarettes and a musky cologne. It was like everyone around us was gone and we were the only ones in the coffee shop. The music was playing but we only heard each other's breathing. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer to him. We broke apart finally and stared into each others eyes.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Yeah, wow." I said smiling. Just as we were going to continue our kiss, his phone buzzed.

"Ugh, sorry. It's work. Give me one second, don't go anywhere." He said as he kissed me again quickly. I nodded and smiled. I listened to the band and drank my red eye. For the first time in almost three weeks, I felt normal. I felt, good. I saw Jeff come back and he looked frustrated. "I am so sorry, but there was a homicide on fifth and main. They want me there to cover it. I'll walk you back." He said. I hesitated.

"Actually, you know what? I am probably gonna stay a while." I said.

"I am so not letting you walk back to your place alone." He said.

"It's only a few blocks away. I will be fine, I have my mace." I said laughing a bit. Trying to ease his mind. He eyed me cautiously.

"Are you sure? I really don't…" He started.

"Trust me, I will be fine! I am just going to stay until I finish this then I will head back. I will text you when I get back." I said. He thought for a moment.

"Okay. I guess. So, before I take off, do you want to do dinner tomorrow night? I make a mean vegetarian lasagna." He said smiling. I giggled.

"Okay. Deal." I said. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I waited until he was gone then I started to head to the front of the coffee shop. I checked around the street to make sure he had left, then I headed to the club next door. I walked in and immediately felt all eyes on me. Men all around with their women eyed me suspiciously. I stood out apparently. I went to the bar and ordered a screwdriver. I sat and looked around for Zalone. Then I saw a man, greasy looking, sitting at the end of the bar. He was looking directly at me, like I was a piece of meat. Bingo. I smiled and drank my screwdriver.

"I'll close out." I said to the bartender.

"No need, Miss. The owner took care of the bill." The bartender said. I looked over at Zalone and he held his beer up. I smiled and he headed towards me.

"Thanks for the drink." I said.

"Sure, I love spoiling the pretty ones." He said.

"So you are the owner?" I asked.

"You know it dollface. Zalone Enterprises. I own the coffee shop next door too." He said.

"Really? You must be a very powerful man." I said. I tried to brush up against him without touching him too much. He licked his lips.

"Yeah. I am." He said as he brushed my hair back.

"You could probably help me out with my business I am trying to get started." I said.

"Oh yeah? What business you in?" He asked. I hesitated. I saw a woman in a booth with her boyfriend whispering nothings in his ear. I panicked.

"Toys." I blurted out. Zalone smiled and eyed me suspiciously.

"Toys?" He asked.

"Adult. Adult toys." I said. Damnit.

"I see. Well I would love…"He said as he trailed a finger up my skirt. "To be of service." He continued.

"Well, you have a card on you so I can contact you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, in my office. Give me a sec. Don't go no where." He said as he licked his lips. Ew. I saw him go to the office door and punch in the code. I eyed his fingers. 4092. I still didn't see why The Joker couldn't just have his cronies take care of this. This was probably all just a test. I got up quickly and walked quickly towards my apartment. Little did I know, Jeff was watching me as I walked in the opposite direction. He looked at me with confusion and curiosity. A bad combination.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

I walked into my apartment building and headed to my floor. Corrine wasn't home, her music was not blaring nor her television. I walked into my apartment and immediately texted Jeff that I made it home.

 _Oh good. I had a great time tonight. I didn't know you went to the bar next door.- Jeff_

I froze. How did he know? Before I could respond, I heard a knock at my front door. I opened it to see my pale faced boss. He flashed his silver grin at me and walked right past me.

"Job done?" He asked.

"Yes. I got the office code from that disgusting greaseball. Happy?" I said as I wrote it down on a sticky note and held it in front of The Joker. He growled, yet smiled.

"Do I look happy?." He said as he grinned a sinister smile. He backed me up against the kitchen counter and I was weak. His cold hands roamed all over my body as I tried to push him away. He growled as he eyed me up and down in front of him. "So how was your date with lover boy?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I spat back at him. He laughed at my response and backhanded me across my face. I hissed as the blow stung on my cheek.

"Again, yes it is." He bellowed. "Your payment will be in your account on Monday. A job well done Ms. Maran." He said as he started to open my apartment door to leave. He looked somewhat sad, if possible. Before I could think, I objected.

"Wait." I said. What the hell was I doing? He was leaving and I was asking him to stay? He turned around and grinned. He snaked his way up to me and was only centimeters away from my face. I felt his cold breath on my lips and it sent chills up my spine.

"Wait? Why?" He whispered.

"Stay." I said foolishly. I knew this feeling. When you know that the drug will just send you back to square one, yet you can't get your grip off of it. He smiled at my request then viciously attacked my mouth. I fought his tongue with mine and moaned into him. He smiled at this and lifted me onto him. I hitched my legs around him as he carried me into my room and threw me onto the mattress. I looked up at him and my heart froze. He looked almost animalistic. His grin, his growl and his demeanor frightened me. But I wanted him. As much I hated him, loathed him and even in some ways wanted him dead, I still wanted him. He took off his holster and crawled on top of me. He kissed me in a way that wasn't even considered romantic in any way shape or form. But I liked it. If and when this thing turned even the slightest bit romantic, I would vomit. He removed my clothes with his teeth and took off his own. Before I knew it, he claimed me. He took no mercy on me in the pain sense. I knew I would be sore the next day. The high was incredible. I felt like I was on another plane and he was taking me from one to another. He flipped me over and I had to hang on to my white wooden headboard just to keep myself from collapsing. I screamed and his laugh made me shiver. He shoved his pale, cold hand over my mouth and pulled my head back.

"More?" He asked as he pounded into me.

"Mmm." I whimpered through his hand. I didn't even know which way was up at this point. I was drowning in him and I couldn't think about anything else. I looked down at the ground and saw his pistol lying next to his holster. A huge part of me wanted to bend down and put a bullet in his head. The other part of me wanted him to keep going and never leave. It didn't make sense. What scared me most of all, this felt so familiar. I felt him pull my hair and he bit down on my neck. I smiled.

Little did I know, we were being watched.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I woke up the next morning alone. The Joker had left my apartment immediately after our three hours of animalistic activities. All he had said when he left me there, bruised and sore, was that he would text me my next assignment on Monday. I had hoped that this meant I wouldn't have to see him all weekend, but a small part of me was hoping I would. I walked into my bathroom and saw all of the hickies and bite marks on my chest as well as my neck. Without thinking, I violently grabbed my concealer and dabbed blobs of it on each contusion. I carefully blended the liquid into my skin and although the naked eye probably couldn't see it, I could still feel it. I walked into my kitchen and shoved a k-cup into my Keurig. As I waited impatiently for my coffee, I heard a pound on my door. I knew it was Corrinne before I even opened up the door. I opened it and she looked worried.

"Leah, why the fuck was The Joker leaving your apartment early this morning?" Corrinne asked me as she came into my apartment. I shut the door and started to panic. She saw him. She saw The Joker. And everyone in Gotham knew who he was. He was constantly on the news.

"He's my new boss, Corrinne." I said as I grabbed my coffee. I poured the creamer in that Corrinne liked and took a sip before handing the coffee to her. She had bags under her eyes which meant she needed it more than I did.

"My God. What are you talking about? Why would Gotham's biggest criminal want a journalist on his payroll?!" She shrieked.

"My piece that I wrote on him. He didn't take too kindly to me putting his personal life on blast. But he appreciated how I have my resources in Gotham. So he hired me as a PI." I said. She eyed me, confused. "A private investigator. He is paying me A LOT of money to do this. Plus, he really didn't leave me a choice." I said.

"Wait, he is forcing you?" She asked, blinking at me hard. I hesitated. "Oh hell no Leah. You don't have to do anything you don't want to! Can't you go to the cops?" She asked.

"No. I can't." I really didn't want to tell her that he would probably kill me. That would just make this even worse. She sighed in a frustrated manner.

"This is so messed up Leah." She said shaking her head.

"I know. But I can take care of myself." I said as I sipped our coffee.

"Well, how was your date with Josh?" She asked.

"You mean Jeff? It was fine. He is so cute. So nice too, which is not what I thought of him to begin with." I said smiling. "He is making me dinner tonight at his place." I said. She eyed me, confused again.

"Now, I am not trying to pry, but you look like you just got laid. So did you guys already do the deed?" She asked.

"Um. No." I said, looking away. She gasped.

"The...You did The…"She tried to spit out.

"Yes. I did. You'd be surprised how charming he can be…"I started.

"Leah, he is a criminal. He is not a good guy! He made that psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum lose her mind! He tortured her! What the hell was her name?" She asked.

"Harleen Quinzel. Better known now as Harley Quinn. And yes I am aware." I said. "It's just a physical thing. For some reason I can't turn him down. I hate the guy with a firey passion. But his body. His eyes. His everything really, I can't say no to it. I barely even know him, but I do know two things. One, I hate him. Two, I can't stop screwing him." I said angrily. Corrinne looked at me sympathetically. She of all people knew what that felt like.

"Who says you have to stop then?" She asked, smirking.

"I mean, there's Jeff for one thing." I said.

"Are you two exclusive? I don't think so. One date doesn't mean a relationship. You are a grown woman and you can make your own choices. Don't be so hard on yourself. The only thing I would be concerned about is the fact that…"She started.

"He is a murderer, a thief and a con artist?" I said.

"Well I was going to say he is your new boss, but hey that works too." She said smiling. I smiled back. My phone buzzed on the counter and my heart dropped. I was dreading that it could be The Joker, but when I saw that it was Jeff, my grin dropped a bit. "Uh huh. Not The Joker that texted ya huh?" Corrinne asked.

"What? How did you know?' I asked.

"You smile went away pretty quick. Just a lucky guess that it wasn't him." She said smirking. I slapped her on the shoulder and texted Jeff back.

-Hey gorgeous, my place, tonight at 8pm sound good?- Jeff

-Yeah sounds great. :-) Address? - Me

\- 59th and Franklin St. Apartment 10.

"Well, I am going to try and get some cleaning done before I have to leave tonight." I said as I hugged Corrinne.

"Well okay. But I do believe a girls night is in order very soon." She said. I smiled and nodded as I shut the door behind her. I scrubbed down my house in a freakish sort of way until I felt exhausted. The Joker had touched a lot of places in my apartment. It made me feel uneasy. Before I knew it, it was only an hour before my date with Jeff. I threw my cleaning gloves off and got ready. I kept it casual. I wore light skinny jeans, chucks and a band t-shirt. When I stepped out of my apartment building, I felt like someone was watching me. I shrugged it off and started walking. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

-You look cute, where ya headed gorgeous?- Joker

My heart froze. He was watching me. I looked around at the busy city, trying to figure out where he was.

-You'll never spot me.- Joker

-1) None of your business 2) Good, now leave me alone. - Me

I was waiting for a threatening text as I walked towards Jeff apartment in the middle of Gotham City. Nothing. I smiled and continued walking through the busy streets. I reached the apartment building Jeff gave me directions to and I buzzed apartment 10. Instead of ringing down to see who it was, he just buzzed me in. I walked up the first flight of stairs and reached apartment 10. As I knocked I heard Jeff rustling around in his kitchen as I could hear the pots and pans. He answered the door in a gray and plaid button up shirt, jeans and his hair was down and sort of swaying in his face. He looked amazing. I suddenly became self aware of my bite marks all over me. I remembered the gargantuan amount of cover up I used and relaxed. His face lit up as he saw me.

"Hey you. Come on in. I've got some Italian cuisine goin'. Wine?" He asked.

"Ugh yes please." I said as I sat down roughly on his couch. He eyed me.

"Rough day?" He asked as he poured. Damnit. Think of something.

"Oh no, just tired I guess." I said. He nodded and handed me a glass of dark red wine. I gulped it down quickly.

"Are you sure?" He said as he chuckled. I smiled.

"Oh yeah, just the new job is taking a lot out of me." I said. I wasn't really lying.

"Yeah I can tell, I saw you at that bar next to the coffee house last night. I figured it was work." He said, almost interrogating.

"Oh yeah, one my bosses clients." I said.

"Damn. That's a shady bar, lot of the mob hangs out there. What kind of clients does your boss have?" He asked, almost prying.

"Oh. I don't know. I don't ask many questions." I said, trying to avoid the subject. He nodded as he sipped his wine. We ate our dinner and joked. We laughed and carried on about random things. It was when I was around Jeff that I felt normal. I clung onto that for dear life. We proceeded to the couch after dinner and sat close to each other.

"So, have you lived in Gotham all of your life?" He asked as he stroked my leg.

"Yeah. You?" I asked. I really didn't want to talk about my past. He nodded.

"Any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"Um, no." I said quickly.

"Where are your parents?' He continued.

"I, I don't know. They...I was in foster care my entire life." I said.

"Wow. I didn't know. I'm sorry." He said.

"That's not really the bad part of my past really. I had a period of my life where I got into some...trouble. I was sort of lost. But I found my way." I said. He nodded and brushed a stray hair away from my face.

"That's amazing. I've never met anyone like you. You're so strong." He said. I smiled. He leaned in to kiss me and I completed his path to my lips. I straddled him as he gripped onto my thighs. The rest of the night was history.

I woke up next to Jeff and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 2am. I grabbed my clothes and did my best to not wake him. I left him a note apologizing for bailing, but letting him know I would see him later. I was sure to add a few x's and o's. My night with Jeff was amazing. But I couldn't help but see that white face. That white face with that terrifying grin. Being with Jeff was gentle and normal. Something every sane person wants. But I found myself hungry. Hungry for the lust and anger that came alongside my time with The Joker. This scared me. I walked out of Jeff's building and hugged myself from the cold. As I walked, a car pulled up beside me. A black Cadillac. The back window rolled down and I saw his piercing eyes, glaring at me.

"Get in." He growled. I didn't hesitate. I opened the door and slid in. The Joker was leaning his arms on his cane, that dug into the car floor. He stared out the window next to him and ignored me. My chest heaved as I waited for him to say something. "Was he good?" He asked. My heart dropped. He knew I slept with Jeff. He was going to kill me.

"He was...different." I whispered. The Joker cackled under his breath. Before I could comprehend, he had a hard grip around my throat. I choked out as I tried to loosen his hand. No use.

"Different eh? Who is better? Me or him?' He growled.

"You." I choked. His grip loosened and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He smelled like liquor and cigarette smoke. I didn't even think he smoked. Before I could think, his lips were on mine. He roughly kissed me and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into him. Just as things were getting good, he pulled away and sat back in his seat. The driver stopped the car.

"Now get out." He ordered. I looked at him with shock, he ignored me. I scoffed and got out. I watched as the black SUV sped away. This was my life now.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

I was doing my laundry the next day when I got a text message. I saw on the phone caption it was my terrifying boss. In very minimal wording, he told me that Johnny Frost would be picking me up tomorrow, Monday, evening and bringing me to his apartment in Gotham. I wasn't sure if this would be business or pleasure, but considering it would be Monday, I was just gonna assume it would be business. I shook my head and shoved my clothes into the dryer. Just as I was setting the timer, I heard a knock at my door. I scoffed in frustration and answered to see Jeff. I forced a smile and accepted his embrace. I really did not understand why I had to force my smile. I really liked Jeff and I felt safe around him. It was rare for me to feel safe as of late.

"You left. I felt so used." Jeff said as he grinned at me. I lightly laughed and rubbed my forehead.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I forgot my, um cell phone charger and so I just decided to call it a night here." I lied. I wanted to get home because I didn't want The Joker to find me in bed with Jeff. Jeff looked at me sideways.

"Huh. Weird. So hey, is everything okay? You seem a little, distracted." Jeff asked me as he rubbed my shoulders.

"For sure, I am totally fine. Just stressed lately. Work is getting...intense." I said.

"Your new boss eh? So who is this guy? What's his deal?" Jeff asked as he sat down at my kitchen bar.

"He's...different. Kinda unprofessional I guess." I said.

"Is he getting handsy with you or something?" He asked. Yeah, that's an understatement.

"Oh no, not at all. He's just, weird. Kinda demanding with the hours I work too." I said.

"Well what's his name?" Jeff asked. I hesitated. I couldn't tell him he was The Joker.

"Um, I am not sure. Actually." I replied. Damnit.

"You don't know your own bosses name?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah, weird I know. But the pay is good." I said as I sipped my water. He eyed me suspiciously. I knew that look. All journalists had that look. It was the look that meant, you would let it go for now, but you would get to the bottom of the truth.

"Huh. Okay well, enough about him. I have two tickets to the Gotham Gala this coming Saturday night. Would you do me the honor of being my date? Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. I smiled.

"I would love to. The Gotham Gala huh? Fancy. I think I may have something for that hidden in the back of my closet." I said smirking. He gave me a seductive smile that made me weak at my knees. He got up from the barstool and slowly walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and smiled into him. He pulled his mouth away but didn't break our embrace.

"So I gotta get going for now, but will I see you before next Saturday?" He asked.

"Count on it." I whispered to him. He smiled and locked his lips to mine. He left and winked at me as he walked down the hallway. Just as I was going to head back in, Corrine emerged from her apartment with a bag of trash.

"He is so adorable! I didn't hear you come home until super late last night." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, he is amazing." I said.

"You did the deed!" She exclaimed. I blushed. "Tell me everything! Well not everything, but the gist would be good enough for me!" She said as she pulled me into her apartment.

"He was so sweet. He was gentle but not too gentle, ya know. A little rough but just the right amount. Very different from…" I said as I looked down.

"The Joker." She completed my sentence for me. "I get it. Do you think it's a good idea to do both of them? I know you really want this job, but it's The Joker. I watched this thing on TV last night, America's most renowned criminals. He was number one in the country. He is a crazy short fuse Leah. I just would be careful." She said, trying not to sound mom-ish.

"I will be. I feel like I will have to make a choice at some point. I hate The Joker. He's horrible. But when I am with Jeff, all I think about is him. I can't stop." I said. "It really doesn't make any sense. How can I not stop thinking about someone that I despise?" I said as I laughed at my own ridicule. Corrine looked at me with a suspicious grin.

"I think you are in LUST with your boss and falling for Jeff." She explained.

"Maybe, but I better get going. I have to be sure to be extra alert tomorrow night for work." I said.

"Uh huh, work." Corrine said grinning. I playfully shoved her and headed back to my apartment. I was going to need all of the rest I could get before tomorrow night.

I headed out of my apartment building and Frost opened the door for me. When I got into the giant SUV, I was immediately blindfolded. I gasped at the sudden roughness, but continued so stay silent. I knew why I was being blindfolded. The Joker's hideout was very secretive. The Gotham PD has never been able to find his headquarters. The Joker didn't trust me, hence the blindfold. The drive seemed to take forever. When the car finally stopped, Frost helped me out of the SUV and ushered me up a flight of stairs that seemed to have sharp turns and at least three flights. The ground clanked under my boots and finally, Frost opened a door. He walked me in and stopped me. I heard him shuffle out of the room and shut the door. I heard a low growl and I knew he was in front of me.

"Mmm...you look delicious. Plain. But delicious." He bellowed. Yeah, okay. I wore skinny jeans and a button up forest green long sleeve shirt. I dressed plain on purpose, asshole. It got incredibly silent and I started to shiver. I felt his cold breath on my neck and I froze. He moved my hair away and smelled my skin.

"I can smell him on you. I won't lie to you Leah, it makes my blood….boil." He growled. I got a sudden wave of fear that was subdued by the sound of him shuffling away from me. "But that's not why you are here today. I have an assignment for you. I need you to dig up any dirt on Gotham's pretty boy, Bruce Wayne." He said.

"Bruce Wayne? The guy is a millionaire, I highly doubt…" I started.

"Shhh. Don't argue my pet, it doesn't suit you. Just say yes and the money will be in your account the second you give up the...goods." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes under my blindfold and shifted my weight onto one leg. "You are so cute, when you pout." He laughed. "I hear you have a big date next Saturday, huh? I'd be careful if I were you, that boyfriend of yours has been known to stab his...lady friends in the back to get ahead." He exclaimed.

"You're one to talk." I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He growled.

"I know about you ditching Harley Quinn that one time, which got her locked up in Belle Reve. That was low even for you. She could have drowned from what I heard." I said. I wasn't afraid of him, yet I was terrified. It was dead silent.

"You know NOTHING about Quinn. Or myself. So keep your comments to yourself." He said. His tone chilled me to the bone. "I will personally pick up the file on Wayne this Thursday. Have it ready." He ordered. "Oh and...have yourself ready also." He said before I felt a sharp pain on the back of head. Everything went black.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

I woke up the next morning in my bed. My head was pounding when I suddenly remembered. That bastard knocked me out. I scoffed at the thought but it didn't surprise me. I took a long hot shower and tried to think about why The Joker wanted more information on Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was just some rich prick who unofficially ruled Gotham and all of it's single ladies. But I knew I really didn't have a choice. I dressed in my skinny jeans, boots and a purple fitting tee. I was almost certain that Commissioner Gordon had a private file on Bruce Wayne somewhere. I heard him mention it once to a fellow cop, he just didn't say where it was. My first stop was his office. I headed out into the kitchen for some coffee when I saw a gold box with a purple bow sitting on my counter. Perfect.

I took off the card first which read, 'A pet for my pet. My apologies for last night, I promise to make it up to you on Thursday.- J'. I tossed the note aside and opened the box. My heart sank. A baby python was curled up inside the box and looked up at me with cute eyes. I smiled and let him wrap himself around my hand. He was very tiny, but from what I knew about snakes, he would most likely get pretty big. I knew The Joker probably did this to upset me, not knowing that I love reptiles. Or did he know? It wasn't his style to do something nice for someone for the hell of it. I had a small cage from when I had a hermit crab a few years back in my closet that I put my new friend in for the time being. I would get him a dope bachelor pad today after my work was done. I headed out and made my way to the police department. I saw cops outside running around frantically and Jim Gordon heading for a police cruiser. I caught him and he sighed.

"Morning Leah, I am sorry but I don't have time to chat. Apparently The Joker robbed a bank downtown and made a huge mess. A bomb mess to be exact. Can we catch up later?" He asked as he moved past me.

"Oh yeah no worries. I'll come by later this week!" I said as he nodded. The cruisers went full speed towards the heart of Gotham and I held on tight to Gordon's access badge in my fist. He was definitely off his game if I could get it off of him this easily. I headed towards the back of the building and swiped his badge. The Joker must have really done a number on this bank because the building was close to empty. I felt my phone buzz and I checked my incoming text, 'You're Welcome. ;-)-J'. Wow. I had to give him credit. His stalking skills were on point if he knew when I would need the PD to be empty. Or his goons stalking skills, whoever. I shook my head and shoved my phone back in my bag. I swiped Gordon's to get in his office. I started rifling through anything I could find. There was a lot going on in Gotham apparently. A lot of top secret government, but not why I was here. I was about ready to give up when I saw a black file folder in the very back of Gordon's file cabinet. I grabbed it and opened it to find Bruce Wayne's CEO profile picture. Bingo. I didn't have time to read it. I laid Gordon's badge on his desk strategically, knowing where he usually left it. I made my way out of the PD and headed to the pet shop. I grabbed a nice terrarium for my new friend that I still hadn't named and some mice. I quickly went home, set up the new home and set my little snake inside. I went to my desk and opened the file on Wayne. I gasped at what I saw. I saw blueprints of the Bat Mobile that I frequently saw cruising through crime scenes when I was still a journalist. I saw Task Force X information that apparently Batman was trying to intercept. I knew why The Joker wanted more information on Wayne. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

The Joker was trying to get to Batman another way. Through his real identity. He obviously had a hunch, he just used me to fill in the holes. If I gave The Joker this file, it would cause absolute chaos. Bruce Wayne would be caught at a weak moment, a moment when he wouldn't be the Caped Crusader. He would be vulnerable, he would be eliminated by his biggest enemy. And it would be my fault. But if I didn't give The Joker this file, he would kill me. I knew that. He would kill me in the worst way possible and get the file anyway. Before I could even make a decision, I heard a knock at the door. I answered it to see Jeff. He smiled and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and smiled weakly.

"I had to see you." He said with his gorgeous smile. He moved his long hair behind his ear and hugged me.

"Well, I am glad you're here." I lied. I liked Jeff, a lot. But I was still reeling from this new information. As Jeff talked about random crap, I sat there and tried to seem interested in what he was saying. I felt so guilty. But I couldn't stop thinking about what The Joker might do now. And how a small part of me got a little hot thinking about him taking out Gotham's winged hero. What was happening to me?

I dressed in a short black dress that had a low plunge and long sleeves. I put on my black stilettos and was putting my earrings in when I heard a gruff knock at my door. I opened it to see JOhnny Frost.

"What's going on? I thought he was picking me up?" I said, knowing he knew who I was referring to.

"Change of plans. Boss wants you to meet him for dinner at the club. He told me to be sure you bring the file." He said not moving from his soldier like stance.

"Yeah, I have it. Let's go." I said as he motioned for me to go first. I got into the Cadillac SUV and checked my hair in the visor mirror. As usual, Frost said nothing. He helped me out of the car and led me to the back entrance of the club. The club was loud and busy but where I was taken, was quiet and dimly lit. A table for two was set up in the middle of room and The Joker was at the bar getting himself a drink. He glanced at me and smiled his terrifying grin.

"Well don't you look mouth watering." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Drink?" He asked.

"Something strong. Really strong." I said. He cackled.

"Nervous pet? Why?" He asked as he poured my drink. I stood next to him at the bar and tossed the file next to me. He handed me my drink and went to grab the file. I stopped his cold hand with mine.

"Now listen. What is in this file is pretty huge. I need to know that you won't go on a huge rampage and…." but before I could finish, he had shoved my hand away and started reading. He walked away from me with his eyes skimming back and forth. I shot back my drink in two gulps. He started laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew it! Wayne is Bat boy! I knew he was too mentally screwed up to not be some sort of masked idiot. This is a good night." He said smiling. He turned to me and snaked towards me.

"This is excellent work, Ms. Maran. Success suits you." He said as he ran a finger down my bare sternum. My heart raced and my breathing intensed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"For now? I was thinking you." He growled.

"No, I mean to Bruce." I asked.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, doll. What happens between Batsy and myself is my business. Doesn't concern me. Now come here." He said as he pulled me in for a deep kiss. A part of me knew he didn't mean this. He did mean to make me blush and go weak at the knees, but his kindness and comforting side was not meant. He did this to shut me up. I took it. I took it willingly. He bit my lip and lifted me onto the bar. I moaned into his mouth as he worked on me. My dress was shredded, his clothes were scattered, the food was cold. Whatever was going to happen to Bruce Wayne, was going to happen. All I could do now was let The Joker take me in whatever way he saw fit.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Would you stop blinking?" Corrine ordered as she tried to put on my mascara.

"Well, God, you are taking forever." I argued.

"I am...almost done." She said as she finished. "Okay, all done. Now let's get your gown on. I have to help so you don't smudge anything." She said as she led me into her giant closet. She had me put on this gold gown and fit every curve I possibly had. Black lace flower designs hugged the top of my shoulders and inched their way down the back. She shoved a pair of black heels on me and smiled when she heard Jeff knock on my door across the hall. My hair was flowing around my face and down to the middle of my back. Corrine left the room and I heard her invite Jeff in her apartment, disclaiming to him that she made me her project for the evening. I emerged from the bedroom and his jaw dropped. He looked pretty incredible. He looked very handsome in a tux and his hair pulled back into a well done man bun.

"Wow." He breathed. I smiled.

"You too." I said smiling back.

"You look amazing." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"You guys have fun tonight, have her back by midnight." Corrine said jokingly to Jeff.

"Can't make any promises, not while she looks like this." He said playfully. I smiled. He knew how to make me feel beautiful that was for sure. We headed to the Gotham Gala and went through security first. They seemed extra touchy. Jeff introduced me to all of this elite friends that he grew up with. I met his parents which felt odd. Apparently Jeff was a richy who just decided NOT to be a lawyer. His parents hinted around the fact that they were still bitter about that. I saw Bruce Wayne make his entrance with Gotham's hottest fashion model, Gisele B'Iore. Of course. I excused myself to use the ladies room. I walked into the marbled, rather large women's restroom and splashed my face with water. This was so not my thing. I pressed my palms into the counter just then I saw The Joker emerge into the mirror. I looked into it, not moving.

"What are you doing here? Or in here for that matter?" I asked. But I already knew why he was here. He was going to make a scene. A big one. He made a low growl under his breath and came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and put his red lips to my ear.

"Just enjoying the gift you gave me. I owe all of this to you, pet. Now I owe YOU one." He said as he slapped my ass and walked out of the room. I was frozen. He was going to kill Bruce Wayne, in front of this entire Gala. I ran out of the room and I was too late. I saw the security guards being held by goons and The Joker standing in front of Bruce Wayne, while everyone else watched in horror. He pulled the trigger and screams emerged. He was gone as quickly as he had arrived. I stared as Bruce's body fall to the ground, and I couldn't move. I was grabbed by Jeff who said something to me but I couldn't hear anything. He led me, practically carried me to his car as people fled.

Jeff was splattered with blood and I looked at him confused. Then I remembered I saw him speaking with Bruce Wayne before I went to the women's restroom. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you and Bruce Wayne were friends." I said trying to hold back tears.

"College buddies. I can't...believe this is happening." he choked out as he drove.

"We should go back, the police…." I started.

"They will show up at my place tonight I am sure." he said, sounding somewhat annoyed. He dropped me off without as much as a good night kiss and sped off. I didn't know Jeff well enough to know for sure, but I had a feeling vengeance was on his mind.

I had been texting the Joker all morning after his big show the night before. I had to at least warn him that there were people that were going to be looking for him other than the Gotham Police Department. I knew the right thing to do would be to let Jeff find the Joker's location and out him to the police. But there was a part of me that feared never feeling this monster touching me. He didn't respond. I couldn't sit around anymore. I got on my laptop and started searching for abandoned warehouses in Gotham. I had access to the City Zoning Offices records, which was not easy to get. I knew it took around ten minutes to get me there when Johnny drove me there blindfolded. There were seven locations that were a match. I sighed in frustration, that would take too long. Then I remembered. I remembered The Joker's office was at least ten stories high and overlooked water. He was by the city waterfront. There was only one building that fit that description. I shot up and didn't even bother to grab my coat, no time. I was lucky to hail down a cab immediately, I ordered him to drop me off at the pier, I wasn't stupid. If The Joker found out I led a cab driver to his hideout, he would kill me. I paid the driver and ran like hell. I tried the front entrance which was locked. I started banging on the double steel doors as hard as I could. Nothing. Then the door opened with two beefcakes in mock Batman masks with semi-automatics at the ready.

"I have to see him. He could be in danger." I said. They looked at each other, then one put his finger to his bluetooth and nodded. They motioned for me to head up to the penthouse. I finally reached his office and Frost was guarding the office door.

"He has to leave town. Now. I know someone who is looking for him and WILL find him, it's only a matter of time. Frost touched his bluetooth and swiftly moved past me. I slowly entered the office doors and The Joker was shirtless, his suspenders hanging on his hips, his gun in his right hand.

"You have to get out of here." I said.

"Yeah, yeah I heard pet. No worries, my boys are on it. So let me guess, this new "threat" is your boyfriend?" he asked as he walked towards me. Before I knew it he was only centimeters from my face.

"He is not my boyfriend." I said gritting my teeth. "He is just...it doesn't matter! He is smart, he will find you quicker than I did! He and Bruce Wayne were good friends, wants to find you and turn you in." I warned. He put a cold hand into my hair and snaked his gun occupied arm around my waist. He looked into my eyes and grinned.

"I've got it pet. No worries, im leaving." he said smiling a silver smile. I sighed in relief. "so come with me." he added. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and roughly pulled my lips to his. He bit down on my lower lip and sucked. I moaned into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Just then we were interrupted. I quickly turned around to see Jeff, soaking from the rain.

"Jesus, Leah. You're….with….him?" he breathed out. The Joker laughed and scratched his forehead with his gun.

"Define 'with'?" the Joker laughed out. Jeff looked at me with such hurt. I felt awful. I couldn't believe how much I had hurt this guy, who treated me so well. Jeff then pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Gotham PD and faces the screen at us. The Joker growled and pointed his pistol at Jeff.

"No! J wait!" I pleaded. The Joker cocked the gun and I instinctively yanked it out of his hand. He shockingly let me have it. I pointed the gun at him.

"I am calling the police. Leah, you can still get out of this. He will just end up hurting you." Jeff said. The Joker scoffed.

"As if you know me, Fabio." The Joker spat back. I slowly pointed the gun at Jeff. "That's my girl." The Joker growled as he licked his lips.

Leah...no." Jeff whispered. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how my life turned out this way. The Joker was my drug. Jeff was my salvation. I screamed as I pulled the trigger and put a bullet in Jeff's chest. He gasped and reached out as he hit the floor. I shook as The Joker laughed hysterically. His laughter rang in my ears as I sank to the floor.


	11. Chapter Eleven

AUTHORS NOTE: I received a review last week stating that the viewer did not like my story due to my character being abused. I want to be clear about a couple of things. First of all, I appreciate constructive criticism. Second of all, my character is in the process of being BROKEN DOWN. I had made it clear in the beginning that this is NOT a story that explores The Jokers romantic side. A lot of things can happen, including my character standing on her own two feet and being strong. As a long time DC fan, it is well known that the character of The Joker is a manipulative person. My character is weak now, but I have big plans for her in the sense that she will give The Joker a run for his money. Just be patient please. :)

Chapter Eleven

I sat on the ground next to Jeff's lifeless body and wailed. What have I done? I never wanted to kill Jeff. Not even when I held the barrel in his direction. But I knew there was no way I could let The Joker end up back in prison or Arkham. I cried over Jeff's beautiful face and put a hand on his cheek. The Joker had at some point stopped laughing and lifted me off the ground. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He lifted me and sat me on the beige leather chair in the corner. Everything was sort of blurry. Then I had to get out. I got up and ran for the door but he grabbed me. He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah princess. You're not goin' anywhere." he laughed. He set me down on the ground and without thinking I started wailing at his face. I missed every time but I screamed and clawed as best as I could. I just killed someone. I just killed someone I cared about. For this monster. The Joker laughed and with one swift hit, I was out.

I woke up slowly. I was strapped in, lying down on a table. I was stripped besides my bra and panties. I saw an operation light above me.

"What's...happening?" I asked, groggily. I saw The Joker pear above me, smiling.

"This, doll, is called electroshock therapy. It's done wonders for my uh...participants in the past. Now just hold still, and bite down on this." He said as he shoved a leather belt in my mouth. I bit down and started to shake. He was going to shock me like he shocked Harley Quinn. But why? What was the point in this? I clearly had loyalty to this monster, why completely demolish my brain? "See you on the other side gorgeous…" he whispered in my ear. Then I realized why. He needed any inch of humanity left in me, gone. Just like he did with Harleen Quinzel. Suddenly, I felt a pain to through my body that paralyzed everything inside of me. I saw flashes before me and it felt like my body was on fire. I could feel my body convulse and my teeth grinding against the leather belt in my mouth. Everything was white. My thoughts were so all over the place, I couldn't pick one from the other. Just as my body started to go numb, everything went black.

I woke up in a large bed with gold satin sheets. I was in nothing but my bra and panties. I sat up, taking the sheets with me. I clutched the fabric against my chest and saw him standing in the window, his back to me. He turned around to face me and his eyes lit up.

"Well, it's about time. You've been asleep for two days." He said in a preacher like tone. I said nothing and emerged from the bed, leaving my covers behind. I walked my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his head. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and started to wrap his arms around. Without any warning, I lifted my knee to his groin as hard as I possibly could. He doubled over in pain and laughed a manical laugh. I scowled and left the room. Frost saw me emerge and tried to stop me, but was unsuccessful. I had punched him square in the nose which had caused him to fall backwards into the bedroom door. The cronies that filled the building knew better than to try and stop me. My strength was undeniable. I didn't know why. My whole body felt exhausted from the electricity that fried me, but my strength kept my legs moving. I had no remorse. I had no sadness. I killed an innocent man to save a guilty one. I had nothing left and nothing mattered anymore. I had to leave Gotham. I needed to get back to my apartment. I saw a parked car a few blocks from The Jokers building. I saw a man sitting in the driver's seat and without thinking, I yanked the car door open and pulled the man out. He fought me, punched and cursed but I was stronger. I sped off into the city as he kicked in the air behind me. I made it to my apartment building and headed in, still in my undergarments. I saw Corrine waiting at the end of the hallway, along with two GCPD cops. Her face lit up when she saw me. She rushed towards me, yelling something, but my brain was too fogged to make it out. I shoved her away so hard she stumbled into the cops who were now pointing their weapons straight at me. As shots fired, I made it into my apartment and locked the door. I pushed the fridge in front of the door and made my way around the apartment. I grabbed my ATM card. I would need cash. I had over 200k in my account. All that money being dirty. I shoved on a pair of jeans shorts that were maybe a little to short and a white t-shirt. I pushed on my combat boots and a zip up hoodie. I took one last look at my apartment and headed out the window. My fridge was close to tipping over from the cops forceful tools.

I pulled my hood up and headed to the ATM. The rain splashed underneath my boots and I folded my arms. I waited inpatiently behind an elderly woman as she punched in each button as slow as possible. My rage was hard to control. The problem was, I didn't want to control it. I finally reached the buttons and my account was frozen. The cops couldn't pull that off within ten minutes. The Joker. He froze my accounts. He knew I was on the run. No. I was not going to stay in his prison. I panicked and headed straight for the Gotham City Bank. I walked in and took note of the security guard. He eyed me curiously as I approached him.

"Is this the only bank in Gotham?" I asked innocently.

"Sure is darlin'. At least the biggest." He responded.

"I'll bet you've taken down a lot of baddies in this place huh?" I said as I twirled a piece of my hair. He smiled and turned away basically. Fucking moron. I slowly reached down and grabbed his piece. I pointed the barrel at his face and ordered him to get on the ground.

"Everyone down! Now!" I ordered as people shrieked and cursed. I ordered the banker to go into the vault and empty it into the banking bag. The banker nodded nervously and headed into the vault. Before I could turn my attention to the crowd, I was taken down. I tried with all my might to break free, I couldn't. I was cuffed. Then all at once, everyone's face turned white. Makeup painted their faces, silver smiles blinded me. A flash of green splashed their heads. He was all around me.

"NO! You made me kill me! You made me love you and love you too much! Get away from me! NO!" I shrieked.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" a cop said.

"She has lost it. I know this girl and this isn't like her. Get her to Arkham for evaluation. Now." a familiar voice said. Gordon. I couldn't see him, all I saw was The Joker. In everyone. In me.

I was shoved into the back of a white van, and put into a very stylish straight jacket due to my constant attempt to get free. The drive was long, but we finally reached Arkham. The dark bricks glistened in the somewhat peaking sunshine. I was taken inside by two Arkham orderlies that were anything but gentle. I was stuck with needles, hooked up to monitors and talked about like I wasn't even there. I screamed as loud as I could. I still saw nothing but green, red and silver. He was all around me. I was given a sedative and everything went blank.

I woke up to being force fed mashed potatoes. I shut my mouth as tightly as possible but the slimy substance was still somehow swimming in my mouth. Weeks had passed. My mind was deteiriating. It made sense why patients at Arkham never made it out, this place just made them crazier. I didn't even feel like I was in my body anymore. I felt like I was watching myself from the outside. Around the third day, people stopped looking like my green haired lover aka enemy and started looking like despicable human beings. I saw abuse, torture and even rape. The doctors and nurses looked the other way, never taking it seriously. I had been hit, kicked and humiliated. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was going to die in here.

"So why did you kill Jeff, Leah?" the psychiatrist asked me. I sat in my jacket, not moving. My hair stringy and knotted hung in my face.

"I had to." I said weakly.

"Why? Why would you have to kill your boyfriend?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"He was going to hurt him." I said.

"Who? Who was he going to hurt?" the doctor asked, almost impatiently.

"The beautiful clown. I couldn't let him go." I said.

"The Joker…". The doctor said almost quietly. "You were involved with The Joker?" He asked.

"Maybe. I didn't know him long. A month or two. But he was my heroin. If I couldn't have the smack, I would…". I started.

"What? You would what?" the doctor asked. I started crying and hitting my head. It was too much. "Okay okay. Easy. We don't have to go there." He said as he wrote notes down. He was taking note of my involvement with The Joker. He was going to report it to GCPD. They were going to use me to get to The Joker. I screamed and attacked the doctor in front of me. I slammed his head on the concrete several times before the guards came in and knocked me out.

I woke up in a dark cell. I could see the walls around me were close. I was in purgatory. I looked out of the barred tiny window and saw other cells. I saw a guard at the end of the hall, reading a magazine. I wasn't given any water or food. I was only taken out of my cell to use the bathroom. I was there for what seemed like years. The guards took turns with me, I didn't have my straight jacket anymore. I didn't have strength to fight them off. I was cold, naked and bruised. I had cuts all over me from getting hit. I was a mess. Then one night, I heard the faint sound of my cell door open. A shaking guard walked in with fresh Arkham clothes and behind him was a tall figure. A gun was being held up against the guard.

"Set em down." the voice said. It sounded so angelic and fiction. I looked up and rubbed my eyes. I saw his pale face and red lips. But I didn't believe it was him. The guard set the clothes down beside me and before I could reach for them, the figure shot the guard from behind. Blood splattered all over me and my ears rung. The figure bent down in front of me and took off his guard hat. I saw green. It was him. My heroin. He lifted my chin to observe my wounds. He growled at disapproval.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"What are you sorry for doll?" He said as he helped me put on the clothes.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't want to leave you…"I cried, half dazed. He sighed.

"I know, now shut up and come here." He said as he kissed me. "We gotta go." He growled. He helped me up and we peaked around the cell door. The guards were trying to get into the locked cell block.

"What do we do?" I asked. The Joker growled once again, and looked around. There was an air duct above us that we used a chair to get into. We crawled and jumped down into an office near the entrance. We got to the entrance and all I saw was bodies. He killed all of these people...for me. My heart filled. I saw Johnny Frost at the entrance and guiding us. I smiled.

"Johnny! I am so happy to see you!" I said as I lifted myself to hug him. He tensed and hugged me back, in a patronizing manner.

"Nice to see you too, Ms. Maran." He said nervously. I could hear The Joker growl behind me.

"Yeah yeah hands off. Let's go toots." He said as he led me outside. The two vans that carried us and The Joker's men, sped off into the city. I giggled to myself the whole way home. The thought of all of those people, being gunned down. For me. By my Prince Charming. The Joker and Johnny talked business the whole time with Johnny throwing me odd glances every now and then. J didn't pay any mind. We reached the The Joker's hideout and he dragged me upstairs into his bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and stood in front of me.

"Now listen pet, you are an indoor kitty for a while, got it?" He ordered. I pouted.

"But why?! I have been locked up for what seems like years, I wanna go places!" I said as I folded my arms. The Joker growled and cracked his neck in frustration.

"Don't test my patience today dear. Daddy is not in the mood." He said in a terrifying yet calm way.

"Fine. What about my clothes? My snake? All of my stuff?" I said in a condescending tone. He didn't like that.

"Don't worry about it, I am taking care of it. Now stay." He ordered as he landed a hard kiss to my forehead and stormed out. I heard him tell the goon at the bedroom door to keep an eye on me. I rolled my eyes. Oh great, I am finally free and I don't even get to play. But what Daddy doesn't know, won't hurt him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Trigger Warning: Physical Abuse

I snuck past the goons that were stationed outside J's bedroom. I tiptoed down the hallway, heading for the winding staircase that led to the exit. I was just at the top of the stairs when I saw a door that blended with the mirrored hall. I pulled at the small handle and stepped inside. There was a giant red and blue bed, perfectly made. The walls were splashed with mixtures of the beds colors. I looked to my right and saw a vanity with makeup covering the glass top. I lightly touched the powders and realized whose room this was. I was in Harley Quinn's room. Why she had a separate room from The Joker, I didn't know. Everything had a thin layer of dust on it, clearly she had not been here in quite some time. I headed over to the giant walk in closet and noticed that most of the clothing was gone from the golden hangers. I looked over to my left and saw tons of bags from designer stores lined up. I opened them and saw everything from lingerie to street clothes, all with the tags still attached. She and I were about the same size it turned out. I grabbed a pair of leather skinny pants, a sequined gold and purple chained top and gold stilettos. I refused to wear anything J's ex wore, so I would settle with this flashy new stuff. I tore the tags off and headed to the door of the lavish room. My mind suddenly clouded and I was no longer in Harley Quinn's old room. I was back in Arkham. I could feel the cold cement under my legs, I could taste the metallic air. The flashback was quick, then I was back into present time as quickly as I was out. I shook with fear as I tried to shake what just happened. I shivered and stood up. I blinked away what I just saw and remembered my current mission: defy The Joker's orders and go out for a night on the town. I deserved it. I snuck past J's goons and walked quickly a few blocks down before I hailed down a cab. I ordered the cab to take me to "Q", a ritzy and modern club downtown. Once I was dropped off, I was let into the club fairly easy. One look at the bouncer out front and he melted at my words and let me in. It was fairly odd how his demeanor changed so quickly, but I shrugged it off and walked into the club. It was dimly lit and lightly glowing tables filled the main room. I noticed as I snaked in that all eyes were on me. The club got darker in the back where there was a strobe lit dance floor. I smiled and headed over to the bar. I ordered a shot of whiskey and slammed it back. A handsome man sitting next to me with a couple of his buddies, stared at me. I turned to face him and I smiled wickedly which made him shiver in plain sight.

"Can I buy you another?" He asked. He was probably mid twenties, dark skin like midnight, dark penetrating eyes and lips that looked more than delicious.

"That depends." I said.

"On what?" He asked laughing slightly.

"Will you take me for a spin around the dance floor?" I asked. He smiled licked his lips.

"Only if you'll have me." He said back as his friends whispered something in his ear. He smiled and downed another shot with me. I smirked at him as I slammed the glass down and grabbed his arm. I pulled him with me to the darkened dance floor and did my thing. Of course I had no intention of anything happening. The Joker owned every part of me already, I knew that. But I wanted to test the waters. I let him run his hands on my waist down to my ass as I wrapped my arm around his neck. Then I saw a ghost circling us. He circled us like a shark, honing in on his prey. I smiled to myself as I locked eyes with The Joker who was still moving in a distinct pattern around us. He sat down with Johnny Frost at one of the small circle tables and I saw Frost whisper something in J's ear, then J shook his head no. I smiled to myself. My plan was working.

 _The Joker's POV_

 _I eyed her flesh as he moved his paws all over it. My blood was boiling inside of me, I could feel it. But I waited. I waited for my time to go in. She has completely ruined my night, I had a business deal tonight, a very big one and I had to drop everything to chase after her. Why did I even care? My jealousy raged inside of me, something fierce. I wouldn't let him get away with touching her. I wouldn't let HER get away with touching another man. I smiled to myself as I remembered that blood would be shed tonight after all._

I saw J's knuckles wrapping around the edge of the table and I could see his knuckles turning transparent. I smiled and my dance partner directed me to the elevator that led to the VIP area on the roof. I saw The Joker tense as we moved and with my new friends back to the crowd, I saw J approaching the elevator as the doors started close. My new friend kissed up my neck and I smirked at The Joker, poking him even more. The doors shut just as he reached us. I lightly pushed the man away from me, no reason in messing around when The Joker can't see us. We reached the VIP rooftop with white lights hung up everywhere and bamboo patio furniture surrounded us. I pushed him towards the edge of the roof as I kissed him. He tensed.

"Whoa hey, that's a little too close to the edge…"He said hesitatingly. I laughed.

"What? Are you scared?" I asked devilishly. He laughed with a hint of fear.

"No, just don't want to accidentally fall." He said back.

"I accidentally fell." I said as I saw the elevator doors open, with The Joker and Johnny Frost inside it. "For him." I said as I nodded towards J. The man turned around and saw him. He immediately let go of me and backed away. J came forward with his gun pointed at the man.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I didn't know she had a man." he said terrified. "She came onto me man." He pleaded. The Joker broke out into a laughter that roared into the night. The man shook with fear. J stopped smiling abruptly and focused his gun back on the gentleman.

"Sorry friend. It turns out she does." The Joker said before he landed a bullet into the man's forehead. The man stumbled backwards from the impact and flipped over the edge. His body thudded on the concrete behind the building and splattered. When I looked back up, The Joker had his gun pointed at me.

"Oh what are you gonna do baby? You gonna shoot me?" I said as I climbed onto the brick ledge of the building and started balancing. "I double dare ya." I said with my hands on my hips. I wanted him to. I didn't want him to. I didn't know. Life made perfect sense now but it confused me to no end. I wasn't Leah anymore. I was something else. Now, I had an even bigger death wish than I ever had. Even in my drug filled years.

"Get down from there, now." He growled at me, gun still pointed at me. I jumped down and stood there in front of him. The Joker stood there for a moment, then tucked his gun back into his holster.

"Oh darn, today isn't my lucky day?!" I teased. As soon as I finished my last syllable, he backhanded me so hard I landed on the ground. I laughed a small laugh and stood up quickly. I wiped my lip, which was bleeding. The Joker stood there looking at me with a soulless expression. With the hand I wiped the blood, I started to reach out for his face in a tender loving manner. He was allowing me to come in close, I took this as my que. I rammed my knee directly into his abdomen. I didn't want to go any lower, I actually liked those parts of him. He doubled back and let out fragments of laughter. I smiled. When he recovered, he stood up, towering over me. Somehow, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me into a terrifying kiss. I wrapped my hands around him, then was quickly taken back when he broke away and punched me directly in my eye. It hurt more than I could describe, but I would have the last word.


End file.
